


A Vignette - II

by Winter_Genisis



Series: OC Vignettes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Introspection, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: An introspective piece about another original characterr by the name of  Gabhran. They are nonbinary and use they/them pronouns. The second vignette in my little series of OC vignettes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gabhran is pronounced GAHV-run. This piece illustrates this character in a way, I suppose, but in a way that's sort of inside-out. There is a safe, ignorant calm on the surface and a tumultuous storm raging within. Review, let me know what you think. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and I would like to know how I'm doing.

Gabhran offered a studious attempt of ignorance against the rain battering the window panes. The world was small, so very small, in that one moment, and they had but little protection from the outside. Trees swayed back and forth, great ominous motions leaning with malevolent claws scraping against the building. Gabhran had given up reading some time ago. Their cat curled up, unconcerned, on top of the sofa and purred near their head. They grabbed the blanket tighter around themselves, focusing all of their energy on feeling nothing, thinking nothing.

The storm had a pull to it, something almost magnetic about it. It was gravity, pulling Gabhran out to it, but they struggling tighter in their little ball, clenching their eyes shut against the grey light of the room. Save for the lightning, everything was grey, even when they closed their eyes. Everything a dull, colorless grey, and for a fleeting moment they felt as though they might go absolutely insane. But the moment passed quickly, and – feeling nothing, thinking nothing – they stood up, heading to the kitchen to feed Skitter.


End file.
